


Call From: Snart, Leonard

by rurousha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurousha/pseuds/rurousha
Summary: Barry gets an early morning call.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Call From: Snart, Leonard

**Central City**   
**2029**

_Call from Snart comma Leonard._

_Call from Snart comma Leonard._

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you Gideon,” Barry grumbled. He reached blindly for his phone.

_Call from –_

He pressed _Accept_ and said, “Yeah?”

_“We have a problem at Saints and Sinners.”_

Barry pulled the phone away from his ear long enough to look at the time. It was 2:17 am. Barry groaned quietly but didn’t complain over the line. Leonard wouldn’t call at this time if it wasn’t important.

“I’ll be right there.”

He hung up just as Iris rolled over the bed towards him. 

“Barry?” she mumbled.

“No, don’t worry, babe. Go back to sleep.” He patted her shoulder and stood up to quickly change into his Flash suit.

~

Barry made it to the dive just a few minutes later, only a little unsteady from having just woken up. He walked in to find that the bar was mostly empty and had all the overhead lights on.

Captain Cold was in the middle of the room while Golden Glider and Weather Witch were flanking him. Lisa had her gold gun drawn, and Joss was gripping her staff, but Leonard’s cold gun was holstered. He was speaking to Axel Walker, who was pacing behind the bar in full Trickster outfit.

“Axel, Axel,” Leonard said, “I know you’ve had a rough week. We can talk about it, but you need to put the grenade down first.”

Ah, that explained why everyone was hesitant to make a move forward. Axel was holding one of his homemade canister grenades filled with who-knew-what, and the pin had already been pulled. His grip was the only thing keeping it from exploding.

“No, no, not a bad week. Week doesn’t matter. It’s done, all past. Hey, you know what we should do? Let’s melt City Hall. Or blow up a car park. No, we’ll melt Dr. Harris’ car. Park. Yes, that. But for no reason. No particular reason. It could be any car park, doesn’t matter. Who’s Dr. Harris? Hey Flash!”

Barry waved at Axel and stepped up to Leonard. He looked… old. It surprised him sometimes. He never slowed down when they met as Cold and Flash, but now, with his goggles and hood down, it was obvious. The creases around his eyes were deepening, and his hair was rapidly turning from gray to white. It actually kind of suited him. The worry, however, did not.

“His therapist retired this week,” Leonard said to Barry. “And I don’t think he’s been taking his meds the past couple of days.”

“Ah,” Barry nodded. Axel did look kind of manic. Barry approached the bar slowly so that Axel could easily track him. “Hey, Axel. You’re gonna melt something? If you’re gonna go for City Hall, could you aim for that Flash statue out front? It’s so tacky.”

“Yeah!” Axel shouted. “That’s a good idea. But don’t tell the Flash! It’s a surprise.”

Barry mimed zipping his lips closed. He leaned on the bar and looked at the canister in Axel’s hand. “That’s a new style? Is it what you would use?”

Axel looked down at the grenade as if seeing it for the first time. “Oh, this? No way. It’s mostly boom. Make a loud noise, knock some people on their feet. That’s it.”

“Oh, neat.” Barry slowly reached out to take it out of Axel’s hand, careful to keep a grip on the safety lever. It was painted a bright green.

“Yeah, the sulfuric acid in it probably wouldn’t even make it down to bone.”

“Oh.” Barry immediately held the grenade behind him towards Leonard.

Leonard stepped up and took it from him. “Great. Now _I’m_ holding a live grenade.”

Lisa found a couple of matches and put them in where the pin should have been. Then Leonard set the whole thing on a table and backed up. It didn’t explode. The Rogues breathed a sigh of relief.

Barry had made it over the bar and was sitting with Axel on the sticky floor, shoulder to shoulder.

“I heard Dr. Harris retired.”

Axel nodded. “Early retirement.” He sniffled a bit, and Barry thought he looked cold. His Trickster outfit wasn’t exactly cozy.

“But Axel, that’s good. This is the first one you’ve driven to retirement instead of the hospital. That’s progress!”

Happily, Axel chuckled at that. “She introduced me to the new one. He seems alright.”

Barry bumped Axel’s shoulder, Flash red against Trickster purple. “Just make sure he’s not your dad in disguise this time.”

“Hey, come on. That only happened twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xl91v2Mvv94


End file.
